Learned from the best
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: What will happen if Lisbon and Jane have an announcement? And how did it come to this? I suck at summaries, just read it. One-shot, may become a Multi-Chapter. Jisbon, Rated K plus because it's basically just fluff, with a bit of Angst. Maybe tag for 4x10.


**A/N: Okay, an explanation for this fic: This is basically just plain fluff, to get me over the 4x23 promo. I don't know, that promo scared me, and now I'm dying with waiting for the episode. So that's why I decided to write a new story, just a one-shot (unless people want me to continue this one, if you do, tell me how you'd want it to be, then I'll try my best :D).**

**There are some spoilers for 4x10, just to warn you. I love that episode, that's why I wanted to add it in this story :D.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what? I don't own The Mentalist. Oh, and I don't own Shakespeare or any of his works.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the best thing to do?" Lisbon asked, as she and Jane stood next to each other, ready to enter the bullpen.

Jane cocked his head to the side, facing her.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

"Well, actually yes, but-"

"Doesn't matter. Now, my dear, follow me, I'm sure they'll be thrilled to know," he said. Lisbon just sighed.

This morning, Jane'd tried to convince her to tell. But she wasn't sure if she wanted the team to know. It was her life, for Christ's sake, it was not professional for them to know everything about it.

But, deep down, she wanted the team to know. Because she hated to keep secrets from them. She was not like Jane, making plans but not telling her co-workers about it.

He grabbed her hand, but she moved away from him.

He shrugged, and walked into the bullpen, Lisbon following him, but really hesitant.

Jane coughed, to get the attention from the rest, and they looked up. And when they saw Jane and Lisbon standing next to each other, about to say something, they smiled. They already knew what they were going to say, but they wondered how they were going to tell it.

"Hey, everybody," Lisbon started, but Jane cut her off.

"We have something to say. Ever since I lost my memory, Lisbon and I are...," Jane started, but couldn't find the right words to describe it.

"Yeah, we're...," Lisbon added, but was a stupid with words as Jane.

"Are lovers," Cho deadpanned.

Jane and Lisbon's eyes widened in shock.

"How long did you know?" Lisbon asked. Cho shrugged.

"Before you."

Lisbon and Jane looked at each other.  
They burst into laughing, and Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho frowned.

"So... how did you know?" Jane finally asked. The team looked at each other. Van Pelt decided to talk.

"The stares, the touches, the banters, come on, it was quite obvious," she laughed.

"So, how far are you?" Rigsby suddenly asked Lisbon, and now, the entire team was dumbfounded.

The couple looked at each other.  
"Fourteen weeks," Lisbon said, and Rigsby smiled.

"How did you know that?" Jane asked, clearly surprised. And that made the rest of the team surprised as well, because Jane was never surprised. He always was aware of what was happening, and even though he could be surprised on the inside sometimes, he would never show it on the outside.

"I've been working with you for eight years now, I've learned almost everything you can do as well. I saw that you touched her belly just a split-second before you entered the bullpen," Rigsby explained. Jane smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Rigsby," Jane said, and approached him. Then they were involved in a weird chat, about Benjamin and Lisbon's unborn child.

Lisbon stood awkwardly in the middle of the bullpen. Van Pelt smiled, grabbed Lisbon's arm and pulled her with her. Van Pelt took a chair, and pushed Lisbon down on it.

"So, what happened?" Van Pelt asked.

Lisbon smiled.

_Lisbon stood at the beginning of the hall, and watched as Jane almost got a second mental breakdown._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered, but he kept looking at the wall with the bloody smiley, reminding him of when his happy life ended and his misery began. How the loves of his life were laying on the floor, their body butchered until they were beyond recognizable. He could remember it again. Thanks to Teresa Lisbon, woohoo._

_He felt his legs becoming pudding, as the tears streamed down his cheeks._

_He then felt a small hand on his shoulder, and that was when everything went black, and he fell to the floor._

_-YulianaHenderson-_

_When Jane awoke, a hand stroking through his curls, he felt... better. The nibbling feeling of guilt had somewhat disappeared, it was still there, but less than it was used to be._

_He looked up, and became aware of the state he was in. He was laying in Lisbon's arm, she was resting against the wall, and, like he'd felt a few seconds ago, was stroking his hair._

_He saw that Lisbon was holding back tears._

_He sat up straight, and they partly switched places, Jane now holding Lisbon is his arms, but her arms still around his waist. Her head was now placed on his shoulder._

"_You're okay?" Lisbon asked, and Jane shrugged._

"_Don't know. But you're here," he whispered. She smiled faintly._

"_I'm really sorry, Jane," she whispered after a long time, but he shook his head._

"_No, no, it's... it's okay, really. I needed a wakeup call, I was hurting the team, and especially you, and I should never hurt you," he explained. She looked up at him, and smiled._

"_Is everything still intact?" she asked, again after a long silence._

"_You mean in my memory palace? I think so. Kids prefer cheese over fried green spinach. The geological time periods, the world's longest rivers by size, and oh, the complete works of Shakespeare in chronological order," he said, and released his arm from her shoulders, making it easier to move with his hands, "Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye, than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."  
Lisbon rolled her eyes. He could be such a drama queen sometimes._

"_Yep, I believe everything's still intact," he diverted, and took her in his arms again._

_They sat like that for a lot of minutes, both thinking about what'd happened the past few days. A lot had happened, that's for sure._

_Lisbon looked finally up, and saw that he was all the while looking at her. Her green eyes met his blue, clear blue, almost like the sea, but more beautiful, eyes._

"_Will you promise never to hurt me like you did now?" she asked._

_He nodded, seriously._

"_Of course, Teresa," Jane whispered, and the fact that he used her Christian name, made the next move all the more logical._

_Lisbon sat up straight, and immediately linked his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss, pulling her in his lap so that she strangled his hips._

_And the rest was history. Or their future, depends on how you want to see it._

"So... Okay, that's strange," Van Pelt said when Lisbon'd finished her story. She smiled though.

"I still can't believe that you two are really together. Not that I didn't see it coming from three hundred miles far, but still. I can't believe it!" she shrieked, and Lisbon smiled.

And that moment, Lisbon felt two strong hands in her armpits, pulling her up and turning her around, so that she was facing the person the arms belonged to.

"What can't Van Pelt believe?" Jane asked, brushing Lisbon's nose with his nose.

"That we're together," Lisbon replied.

Jane smiled, looked at Van Pelt, and turned Lisbon 90 degrees so that the entire team could see both of them. He then crushed his lips down on hers, and they heard one loud gasp – probably Van Pelt's – and two people giving each other a high-five. Cho and Rigsby.

Jane pulled Lisbon in closer, but still taking care of her belly.

He pulled away when the lack of air became obvious, and smiled.

He then bowed down, and kissed Lisbon's tummy, causing Lisbon to giggle. The little one wasn't even born yet and already got a lot of attention and love. And he was certain that wouldn't change if it was born. He would raise her like he'd raised Charlotte. No, not entirely like Charlotte. Because that would be unfair, to be treating his new child like he treated his previous child. But he would raise her with the same principle: don't ever tickle daddy if you want to live.

He then walked past Lisbon, grabbing her hand on his way, and walked over to Van Pelt.

"Do you believe it now?"

* * *

**A/N: "To be or not to be, that's the question."**

**I just had a Shakespeare mood when I wrote that part, don't blame me, he's great :D.**

**Sorry if there are any typos in it, I wrote this a few minutes ago, I just wanted to post this, to share it with you guys :D.**

**Tell me what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


End file.
